The Two Stoleys
by Krys723
Summary: "So this is where Kev-Kev is attending school? I might as well make the best of it." Rated M for later chapters. Stolovan, Creek, and Bunny. Possibly Style. Please R&R for more chapters!


**The Two Stoleys**

 **Krys723**

 **SUMMARY: "So this is where Kev-Kev is attending school? I might as well make the best of it."**

 **A/N: HEY GUYS! As you can see, I'm starting a new FanFic today called _The Two Stoleys_. My basic idea for this is that the kids are attending an AU boarding school somewhere other than South Park (lets be real, it's probably going to be in Denver because I secretly love Denver) and Kevin as a cousin named Jin who's coming a few weeks into their senior year. I won't tell you much about Jin, you'll have to find out more about her as the story goes on.**

 **There will be Stolovan, but it's going to be paced. Its paced in my other Stolovan FanFic, but not at the pace this one is going on. I'm going to also include Creek and probably Bunny in their own way, but I don't know if I'm going to include Style other than them being friends. Since all SP kids will be at least 17, this will be Rated M because I want to be safe. I feel as though some underage sex might happen along the line and I want to be safe than sorry.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING _SOUTH PARK_ -RELATED! I only own what I make up, guys. Everything else belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker.**

* * *

 _Date_ : Wednesday, September 15TH

 _Time_ : 1:26 P.M.

Chapter One

Jin

 _Jin Stoley_ …

My heels of my shoes softly collided with the white tiled floors that belonged to Williams Academy. From what I read about the school on the plane ride over was that it was founded by a man named Yardley Williams, a black man surprisingly enough in 1982. His reason for building this academy was lost to me at the moment, but I'm sure it'll come back. Or maybe not, it was a long plane ride. I still couldn't believe my Mom wanted me to attend _this_ academy of all schools, especially this late in the game.

It's my fucking senior year, though in Beijing, it would probably mean another two years of schooling before heading to college. Also, I guess it was because my Mom considered me a bad apple. She wanted me to be good like Kev-Kev. God, it's been years since I called him that, if I called him that in front of all of his friends, he would freak. I should totally do that. He doesn't even know I'm here. I'm Jin, by the way, Jin Stoley. Yeah, Stoley…who the fuck gives their child the last name Stoley though? Anyway, long story short, I'm Kevin Stoley's cousin, but our upbringing was different. Yeah, we were both born and grew up in America, but I used to live in San Francisco, California while Kevin lived in South Park, Colorado. When I was thirteen, however, my dear, old father decided to move my Mom, me, and himself back to Beijing for work reasons.

Things were fine until the summer. I got in some trouble and now here I am, going to some boarding school in Denver and being around the world's "best" cousin. At least it wasn't some reform school, an option my Dad didn't exactly exclude. At least I picked up on the Stoley gene of being smart as fuck or I wouldn't even be coming here. You gotta have at least a 3.2 average in order to even get thought about, let alone accepted. I had to pass two exams; one in Math and one in English in order for me to be accepted. Of course my Mom was happy, she just wants me to grow up well.

She had just dropped me off not that long ago, she had to hurry back to Beijing for something work-related, so after meeting with my principal and vice principal, she left me to be on my own. She asked me if she wanted Kevin to know, but I shook my head. I can look after myself. My roommate was some girl named Wendy Testaburger and what I wanted to know was who the fuck would give their child a name like that? I mean, Wendy is bad enough as it is, but Wendy Testaburger? It almost made me laugh.

Wendy Testaburger was a girl I knew I wouldn't be getting along with that much. She was cute enough; black hair tied in a ponytail with a yellow beret on top of her head and green eyes but she came off as a bitchy feminist. I believe in equality like all women, especially since I grew up in China, but feminism and then there's Wendy's feminism.

"You don't care about the fact that women get paid less than the average man even though women do twice of the work?" Testaburger asked me as we walked towards the girls' dorm, Andersen Hall. She was wearing the school's uniform for women; a scarlet red skirt that stopped at a reasonable length and a white, long-sleeved button down that had a matching scarlet vest overtop of it. She wore a purple jacket over everything, but she still kept it open because it wasn't that cold yet. She also had on yellow tights and black heels.

"I care, but I recently got off a 14-hour flight and I might have jetlag so I'm sorry if I can't answer your questions in full," I retorted. Testaburger was silent for a moment, then I nicely asked her a question. Well as nice as I can be. "Why does every student only wear four colors?"

"Those represent our school years. Freshmen wear black, sophomores wear blue, juniors wear green, and us seniors get to wear red," she answered as nicely as she could be. "It was enforced a few years before the now seniors arrived." I nodded my head as we entered the dorm area. There were four sets of dorms; the freshmen and sophomores had their own set of dorms called the Victorian Hall while juniors and seniors shared the Andersen Hall.

Testaburger and I went inside the Andersen Hall on the far right. The Andersen Girls' Hall had walls that were painted in a pale yellow. It was two-levels high with a ground level with one bedroom, I figured that was where the RA lived. The ground level also had a common room, study area, and an entertainment room. Testaburger and I walked up the two levels and entered a door labeled: **Senior Girls** on silver plaque. It wasn't real silver though, my Dad was a jeweler, so I knew what was real and what was fake.

"There are two community bathrooms on either end of the hall, there are enough showers for the senior girls. The junior girls also get their own set of community bathrooms. We all have to clean out the showers after we take one, it's the rule. We also have to make sure our beds our made every morning, since your sharing a room with me, I'll be sure to wake you up early enough. I don't want to get docked any points, I've been doing fine by myself up until now," Testaburger stated. I wasn't going to put up with this bitchiness, I still had to deal with Kevin's soon-to-be bitchy attitude. Especially since I was going through the whole Kev-Kev humiliation plan.

"Look, Testaburger…I mean Wendy. I'm sorry if I snapped at you, I want us to be friends. Trust me, it's not good to get on my bad side," I said with a smile. She smiled back.

"I grew up with Eric Cartman, you have nothing on him. But I agree, we don't want to get on each other's bad side," she said with the same smile. Who the fuck is this Eric Cartman…I'm sure I'll meet him before the day's out.

"Good," I said as I removed my hand from her shoulder. We walked towards the middle of the hall and she took out two sets of keys from her jacket. She handed a key to me and it had my name written across it. _Jin Stoley_. It was wrapped around a red keychain.

"You only get one copy, so please keep it safe," Wendy said as she unlocked the door. Wendy's—and now mine—dorm room looked almost immaculate…if it wasn't for the boxes addressed to me from Beijing.

"Don't worry about those boxes, it's probably mainly clothes and all that shit," I said as I entered the rather large dorm. Well, large enough for two girls.

"You'll have to do it after classes are over, we have to go back to the school, and you need to change." She looked me up and down. I sighed as I went over to the large trunk beside my bed and opened it. It was filled with the uniforms I had gotten a few days before the move and a red backpack filled some blank notebooks, a binder filled with college-ruled paper, and some pens from my favorite shop. It was going to be hell transitioning from Chinese to English again, but I don't mind not writing in Hanzi for a while.

"I can leave while you change and we can walk back to the Academic Hall together," Testaburger said.

"Please leave," I said calmly as I got out one of the fourteen uniforms my Mom had washed, sewn my name into, and packed for me. The uniform wasn't actually that bad, it wasn't as long as I used to wear in Beijing, which was a good thing because I can actually show off my legs. I let my jet-black hair out of its ponytail, revealing how it stopped at my middle back. I traded in my glasses in for the contacts I kept in my purse along with my phone and other necessities like American money and gum. I placed my heels on and gave myself a once over before settling on that look and leaving the dorm room.

"You actually look nice in the uniform," Testaburger said through gritted teeth.

"Thank you that stereotype," I said with a smile. "And here I thought you were going for equality." Testaburger wanted to say something, but just rolled her eyes as she walked ahead of me towards the exit of the senior dorms. I smirked and followed behind her.

* * *

 _Time_ : 1:47 P.M.

 _Kevin Stoley_ …

"Dude, are you OK?"

No, I wasn't myself today. I went through the day feeling like a zombie, though I was completely alive. During the between moments of one class ending and another class soon beginning, I would check my phone to see if my Mom was texting me. She wasn't but I knew something was going on. I had just gone to my locker again, glad that English was my last class of the day before I could barricade myself in my dorm. I shared a dorm with one of my friends, Bradley Biggle.

He wasn't as much as a nerd as I was, but we were both nerdy enough to be on the bottom of the class totem pole ever since elementary school. Bradley didn't like this though and throughout his middle school years would try various ways to make himself popular. It finally happened in freshmen year though when he tried out for the football team. He was still considered a nerd, but now he was a nerd who was a decent placekicker. I didn't much for sports though, so I was content on being the _Star Wars_ nerd I grew up as. Yeah, my interests have grown past _Star Wars_ and _Star Trek_ , but that didn't mean my status changed.

Unfortunately, it wasn't Bradley who wanted my attention though, it was Clyde Donovan. Clyde and I were friends, but not best friends. He hung out with mostly Craig Tucker and Token Black than me, but we still say hi to each other in the hallway. It wasn't like I was ignoring him, he was just busy with his life and I was busy with mine. I was at my locker again, checking my phone and hoping that the feeling I had was just a feeling.

"Kevin."

"I'm fine," I said as both my text inbox and voicemail inbox was empty. I turned to Clyde, who was wearing the same uniform I was wearing, but his was more toned than mines. Being called the second fattest in school (especially since the first fattest kid was Eric Cartman) did something in Clyde and while he didn't drop all his weight (he still ate his share of tacos), he toned up in our freshmen year and managed to keep the majority of the weight off him. He also did this because he was a tight end for the Y.W Ravens varsity football team. He wore his letterman's jacket with pride, especially if a game was coming up soon.

"What do you need, Clyde?" I asked him.

"I was just wondering if you were coming to the game on Friday night," Clyde said, running a finger through his messy, brown hair. I shrugged my shoulders, it was the third week of school but I was already hit with more homework than needed. I was only an art major, but my main project of the year was creating an art portfolio for the art colleges I wanted to go to after high school. My Mom didn't approve of me wanting to do art, but it didn't matter to her as long as I was happy.

"I can't, I have homework," I said. I was going to close my locker when Clyde got in between me and the locker. "What are you doing?"

"I want you to come, you need some fresh air," Clyde said. "And it's our senior year, you need to have at least some fun." He never cared before and we've known each other for years.

"I'll think about it, now can you please move?" I asked him. He moved away from my locker and I was about to close it when I felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Kev-Kev."

My cheeks turned red, there was only one person who knew me by that name. One person who was bold enough to call me by that name. That explained the bad feeling. Jin.

 **A/N: First chapter of this new FanFic is done! How do you like Jin? Do you think her and Wendy will be able to get along? Do you think Jin and Kevin will get along? If you liked this chapter and you want more, then I'll need at least three reviews! And remember my schedule, the next chapter to come out is _How Things Work_ and then after that it's _My Only Exception_ and we start the cycle again with _The Two Stoleys_. If the next chapter of this or _My Only Exception_ isn't out by Christmas Eve, then I'll have it up the day after at the very least. Read and review!**


End file.
